


It’s all right if some things come out wrong

by AvaDay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Сэм сидит рядом со свежей могилой. Проливает капли чужой крови. Проводит лезвием по руке и проливает свою. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s all right if some things come out wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2006ом году, в середине второго сезона.

Сэм сидит рядом со свежей могилой. Проливает капли чужой крови. Проводит лезвием по руке и проливает свою. Произносит заклинание на латыни. Вздрагивает от волны боли и силы, проходящей сквозь него, и теряет сознание. Когда приходит в себя, Дин рядом. И все снова в порядке.

Дин все время молчит. Но Сэм не тревожится. Он привык не обращать внимания. На то, что Дин никогда не смотрит ему в глаза. На то, что во взгляде самого Дина скользит обреченность, смешанная с потухающей злостью. Они вместе, они охотятся. Они оба живы.

Через две недели Дин погибает. Очередной лесной монстр. И Сэм не позволяет остаться в памяти воспоминаниям о том, как Дин неожиданно опустил оружие, как на его лице появился отблеск прежней ухмылки. Сэм не допускает ненужных мыслей.

Сэм хоронит его на маленьком местном кладбище. Садится рядом с могилой и ждет ночи. Ему не нравится мир, где нет Дина. И он не собирается жить в нем. Любой поступил бы так же ради брата. Он проливает капли чужой крови. Проводит лезвием по руке и проливает свою. Произносит заклинание на латыни. В седьмой раз оно звучит уже так привычно.


End file.
